


The White Party...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, The White Party...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin attend the White Party…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Party...

Title: The White Party…   
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 101  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Challenge; Rena’s rainbow1907 Birthday Celebration…

Summary: Brian and Justin attend the White Party…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**The White Party...**

We’re having the time of our lives. Justin and I have never been more free and open with one another. We’re dancing close, slightly drunk, slightly stoned as we sway through the crowds at the White Party.

But somehow he’s the only one that matters, the only one I see. We move in sync to the rhythm of the music around us. Hearing the crowd get excited we look to see the wedding bouquet gliding right above our heads. I reach out and grasp it, handing it to Justin. I watch him smile his sunshine smile just before he kisses me. 

The End...


End file.
